madfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Orange and the Cupboard/IncepTOON
Episode Summary The Orange and the Cupboard: A kid gets a cupboard and puts his toy in it, and it comes to life and annoys him. IncepTOON: A man goes into the dream world and dreams of cartoons. Transcript MADvent Calender ' MAD News Man: Been a toy for a week? Here are some MAD moments you may have missed! (Shows picture of Luke) MAD News Man: Friday, 8:00 pm, disney buys Star Wars... (Shows picture of Micky Mouse as Luke) Meaning for a Mickey Mouse star wars movie! MAD News Man: (Shows pcture of Perry) Tuesday, 11:00 AM, Perry the Platypus is seen at the sight of the Phineas and Ferb robot battle... (Shows picture of him in a police car) He was arrested two hours later for zapping it with Doofensmirtz's Disappear-inator. MAD News Man: (Shows picture of meteor) A meteor heads towards Earth, but luckily doesn't hit this: (Theme song) '''The Orange and the Cupboard ' Omri: I can't believe all I got for my birthday was a cupboard with a key, and this toy! (Throws annoying orange toy in the cupboard and locks it) Orange: Hey, get me out of this! I didn't call for a cab... inet! HAHAAHAH! Omri: (Unlocks the cupboard and takes orange out) Who are you? Orange: I'm Orange! I'm from the kitchen! (Title card) Omri: I need to keep you a secret! (His friend Patrick runs up the stairs) Patrick: Hey, cool talking orange! Omri: (Hides Orange behind his back) What Orange? Patrick: If you don't let me use the cupboard, I'll tell everyone at school! Omri: Okay, you- wait, how do you know about the cupboard? Patrick: I follow you on Jitter. (Shows his phone, with text: "I HVE A MGC CPBRD!" posted by Omri) Omri: I should have been more secretive. (Sees Patrick putting Marshmallow in cupboard) NOO! (Caption: Year 2040) Marshmallow: (As ruler of Earth) My servants, what do you want for Givingsday? YAAY! Old Omri: I would like a toy time machine! (Is given one) Marshmallow: Why do you want- (Omri puts it in cupboard) Don't you dare! (Caption: 28 years earlier) Patrick: Hey, cool talking- (Old Omri comes) Orange: Woah! That went by in a flash! HAHAHAHA! Old Omri: Don't put Marshmallow in that- (Frank Oz comes in as a robot) Frank Oz: I am here to make you into a movie! Omri: Wait, we aren't a movie? Old Omri: No, it's a book. Patrick: Who wrote this crazy book? (Zooms out to show Alfred E. Neuman writing it) Trampoline of Doom (Animated Maringal) Kid is jumping on a trampoline. The trampoline launches him into the sky, and his hit by an airplane. Eeyore's Tail Mail (Ad Parody) Tigger: (With no tail) Aw, man! How will I find a new tail? Eeyore: Don't be sad, that's my thing. If you want a new tail, order one at Eeyore's Tail Mail! Tigger: How does it work? (Eeyore takes out a suitcase with tails in them) Eeyore: You see, you can tell me your specific tail size and structure! (Hands him bed spring, and Tigger puts it on) Tigger: It's like my last tail! (It defectively launches him to the sun) Eeyore: Eeyore's Tail Mail. It really makes me happy to rip off you! 'Don Martin Cartoon ' Don Martin is looking in the fridge. Don: Dear, where's the honey? His Wife: In the cabinet. Don Martin looks in the cabinet and sees Winnie the Pooh eating it. Winnie: Go away! (Throws pot at him) 'Spy vs Spy ' Black Spy is trying to figure out a puzzle that unlocks a box. White Spy comes up behind him and takes it. He sucessfully figures it out. The box opens and a spring loaded boxing glove punches White Spy. Black Spy holds up the V sign and laughs. IncepTOON Nolan: Good night, boss! Mr.Crabs: Good night. Ay ay ay ay ay! Nolan: (Out of bed) Wait a minute, my boss isn't a crab! I must be dreaming... (Title card) Nolan: (Waking up) Woah, that was a wierd dream! Finn: What time is it? It's time for you to get out of my house! (He kicks him out of the treehouse) Nolan: I think I'm still dreaming. Lady Rainicorn: (Flying by) 그것은 명백하지 않나요? 이 영화는 알하기 쉬운, 당신은 알아요. 모든 꿈입니다! Nolan: Sorry, I don't speak Korean. (He wakes up in a fruitcart as a broccili) Nolan: This is getting annoying. Orange: Hey, that's Ironic! HAHAHAHA! Nolan: I'm going to wake up now. (He wakes up in Teen Titan base) Nolan: I like it here! Larry: Hi, Nolan! Nolanolanolanolanolanolan! Nolan: I hope I wake up in reality. (He wakes up in bed) Nolan: Am I here at home? Aang: Yep, you're in the Fire Nation! Nolan: Close enough! (He usesfire bending to burn the camera) Good night, everybody! '''THE END Category:Fanon Works